


Do It Better

by Brachistochrone



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachistochrone/pseuds/Brachistochrone
Summary: Drabbles collection. Based on interviews/podcasts/etc.But please, these are all FICTIONAL & don't take them seriously.





	1. Discussion About Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Collider interview.

“You must be stressed out now.”

Chris says, as he pats Joe on his left shoulder, “I love it. I can just go home.”

The unconcealed smile on his face is extremely annoying at this point, but Joe knows it’s true.

Before Joe could say something in return, an increasingly loud engine noise from afar appeals to their attentions. Tom just turns up at the end of the road, with his iconic motorcycle driven by himself.

He stops right before them.

“Hey Tom.”

“Joe, we’re going to do this again in 10 minuets. Are you okay?”

“Look here’s a big problem. You’ve seen the paparazzi, it’s hard to hide the spoiler scene from them if we don’t take some actions. And meanwhile the sunlight...”

“Our incredible ad just found some baffles. Don’t worry. We’ll get it, trust me.”

He knew Tom would say it, and above all he does trust Tom as he knew Tom would say it. Joe nods slightly, “Alright let’s do this.”

And before Tom ignites the motor engine, he seems to suddenly remember something and postpone his action.

“Can you wait for a while?”

This time instead of speaking to Joe, Tom stares at Chris with expectations in his green eyes and a absurdly gentle smile. Despite how eager Chris’s instinct is to say “I can’t see any point why I’m still on set off duty”, he’s just stiff for a second and says, “Sure why not.”

“If you’re... I mean I don’t want to – ”

“No no no I’m fine. I don’t have particular plans tonight so take your time.”

“Great. Thank you.”

He restarts the engine and drives away. Far away behind Tom, Joe really can’t help but laughing. “Well you just can’t resist him, can you?”

“When I find it absurd to say yes yet unpleasant to say no, I’ll stop talking.”

“Fantastic.” Joe puts a hand on Chris’s shoulder, “I can see why you love it now.”

   
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for reading this. I hope you’re not offended. If so, I would be terribly sorry.  
> The path of this relationship from Valkyrie to Fallout – now Top Gun Maverick, in future Mission 7&8 – is uniquely extraordinarily elegant and romantic. They’ve been so obsessed with making movies, another words, with each other.  
> I hope this creative relationship can just keep going. I’m planning to write something longer to explore all those years once I got time.  
> But absolutely, make sure to be fictional. As always. I'd be so grateful for that.


	2. Kiss You A Goodbye Or Actually Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s supposed to be at work but he’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying not to romanticize their relationship too much but I can not.

 

 

“You’re supposed to be at work.”

Chris mumbles again as he slips into that black car. Sitting next to him, Tom chuckles a bit when hearing his complaint.

“This’s not a complaint.” Chris adds, as if he could read Tom’s mind – it’s not that impossible for him to do so, though.

The smile on Tom’s face conquers wider. Late night Los Angeles is isolated from them by these black windows. Outside pass backwards the cars and trees and pedestrians with a soundless rhythm, and inside they just stay satisfyingly silent for a while. 

Then Tom starts to continue their conversation. “I know. Surprised?”

“I should have foreseen that.”

“So the answer is yes.” Tom presses his right hand gently on the left shoulder of Chris. “You really hate to confirm or deny don’t you?” 

“Just strictly obey the rule of the IMF.” Chris adverts his eyes. “You really came here just for presenting me an award don’t you?” 

“Well, actually I’m here for the Best Sequence.” Tom laughs as he stretches his lapels to erase the wrinkles.

“From a man who let me attend Critics Choice alone.”

“Oh I see That is a real complaint.” 

“No it’s not.” Chris can’t help but chuckle. “It’s not.” He repeats.

The car calmly stops at Chris’ house. They both get off the car, quite stupidly standing in front of the door, looking into each other without a word. 

“I’d love to treat you to a cup of wine, but I know you got lots of works to do, so. You don’t like drinking anyway.”

“I think I do actually.” Tom raises his eyebrows delightfully, “On condition that the cup of wine is alongside a well-picked movie and offered by you.”

A fresh midnight breeze passes between them then fades away. Chris blinks his eyes suddenly not knowing what to say. He doesn’t even bother to mention but Tom surely knows that he got a flight to catch the day after tomorrow. And it’s highly possible that they won’t see each other for certainly a long while. 

“Unfortunately I do have work to do tonight.” Chris recovers from his mind-wandering as Tom holds his left arm gently. “Keep that wine until next time.”

“You bet your ass I will.” Chris mutters under his breathe.

They’re both giggling again, filling the vacant street with a pleasant sound. Tom has to turn that hold into a hug in order to end their laughing.

“I wish I could kiss you a goodbye sometimes.” Whispering to Chris, Tom’s voice is as tender as it could ever be. “It’s hard to explain, but I really do.” He then steps back a bit, gazing at Chris in perfectly peace. 

The breeze whistles again, and this time Chris knows exactly what to say.

“I’ll miss you too.” He says, as Tom’s approaching back to his car. The latter is paused by his words. 

The actor turns back, looking Chris straight in the eyes. The corners of his lips curves up to generate a charming smile.

“Hey don’t be upset. Maybe we shall meet very soon, who knows.”

“Another surprise?”

“Well. Let’s say.” Tom pulls the car door and leans on it, “Just you wait.” He slips into the car, waving to Chris. 

“Safe travels, man.”

Then the car is slowly started up and recedes in the distance.

Standing still and staring at the car driving away, Chris can’t help but murmurs, “You’ve been the biggest surprise in my life. Idiot.”

 

END 


End file.
